CNA Ally Or Enemy?
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: For Sasuke and Sakura dislikers only. Please R&R if interested. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**For Sasuke and Sakura haters only, no offence to you lovers out there, I do not wish to offend you. Please don't flame this. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Prologue

**CNA**: Cat is a ninja Neko who has been found a mystery to the NA organisation. They are not sure if she is a threat or on their side. Cat worked with the NA but left before anyone could really understand how she rolls. She doesn't care who is after her, she has one thing on her mind…the death of Sasuke Uchiha.

**GG**: GG is Cat's friend and partner in their mission to kill Sasuke Uchiha. She is loyal, and would do anything to kill Sasuke.

**NA**: The NA stands for Ninja Assassins. They are specially trained with all sorts of ninja arts, and assassin skills. They are at the moment tracking Sasuke and plan to kill him, but first they must gather information, track other people who have been in contact with him, and stop him from killing anyone else. They also have the problem of CNA getting in the way. But they plan on taking care of her too. (mainly OC's)

**Sasuke Uchiha**: The ninja that everyone is tracking. He has killed, stolen, and planned to destroy Konoha. No one is happy with his work, and plan to stop him.

**Kabuto**: Sasuke's right hand man, he helps Sasuke with his evil work. And destroys anyone who tries to kill Sasuke. No matter who it is.

**Sakura**: Sasuke's girlfriend, she helps Sasuke too, and gets all the rewards whether its money, or Sasuke's gratitude.

**Please review nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sasuke Uchiha, a threat to all of Konoha, a threat that must be stopped. We must do what we can to stop him, but first we need to find him" Leader of NA Wallace explained to a room filled with special agents and assassins. All of them nodded their heads in agreement, "Now we have managed to arrange a meeting for Sasuke and Naruto Uzamaki, who has kindly volunteered for this, where Sasuke will be believing that they are settling a business deal. Now we will have the whole place infiltrated and assassins will be placed around the meeting point" he explained as he pointed to a overhead protector which showed the meeting point.

"Forgive me sir, but…what about CNA?" one of the ladies at a computer asked. Wallace sighed, "If she does happen to get involved we will take care of her"

"How sir? I mean the girl aint no push over" one of the men sat a computer commented.

"If you have failed to notice in the two years you have been here…neither are we" Wallace said leaving the room.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Kabuto said sounding worried entering Sasuke's hideout. Him and Sakura were making out on the sofa. "What the hell do you want?" Sasuke shouted breaking the kiss with Sakura. "Sorry, but I just heard that you going to meet up with Naruto Uzamaki"

"So?" Sasuke said sounding pissed off. "Your not dumb enough to actually go and meet up with him are you?" Kabuto asked sitting down on the chair.

"Sasuke isn't stupid, he has a plan don't you Sasuke?" Sakura asked kissing him. "Yes I do…and by the end of that meeting, they wont have any lead on us what so ever" Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Later on that day, Sasuke has gotten ready and headed out in a disguise, the meeting point was at a docks in the wave village. Little did Sasuke know as he walked down the street to get to the docks, he was being followed.

Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga were waiting at the docks. Naruto had a suitcase which was believed to hold 1000.00 ryo. Sasuke had arrived to the docks and walked up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" there was a long silence as the wind blowed. "You have the money?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…you have the…"

"Hand over the money and I'll give you what you want" Sasuke interrupted. Naruto was about to hand over the suitcase when….Sasuke started to chuckle, Naruto looked at him confused. "How dumb do you think I am?" Sasuke smirked and knocked the suitcase out of Naruto's hands and punched Naruto in the face. Sending him crashing to the floor.

"FIRE!" was heard all around the dock. As gunfire's were shot at the Uchiha. Sasuke was wearing a body shield so they didn't penetrate it. Sasuke then grabbed Hinata and held her in front of her. "HOLD FIRE!" assassins shouted. Sasuke held a gun up to Hinata's head. "Nice try boys! Maybe next time!" he shouted and disappeared with her. Without a trace.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted and started pounding the floor with his fists. "You bastards said that would work!" Naruto shouted at the assassins. "We're sorry…" Wallace said putting a hand on his shoulder, but Naruto pushed him away and stormed off. Wallace sighed "Well…back to square one" he said and walked off with the other assassins.

As soon as they left a girl peered round a crate in the docks and snuck over to where the action took place. She had shoulder length curly brown hair, green eyes, black nail polish, dark purple shirt and dark green pants with no shoes on. She pressed a communication chip in her ear… "GG to CNA do you read me?"

"Yeah…I'm here what have you found?"

"Well I know what he has done…he has kidnapped Hinata Hyuga" she says and hears Cat sigh on the other end. "Don't worry…he may think he has gotten away with this. But he is so wrong, meet me a the casino so we can get a head start on where he is got it?"

"Got it"

**Hope you like chapter 2, please review nicely.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The casino in a small village not far from the waves, was where GG was now entering. She walked in looked around and saw who she was looking for at the bar. She walked over and patted that persons shoulder. The person turned round. She had braided blonde hair, with a black hat, black top a huge black belt on top of blue mini shorts. With her tail on show. Her cat ears under the hat. "Hi so what do we do now?" GG said taking at seat next to Cat.

"Relax, we move tonight at exactly 9:00pm" Cat said taking a sip of her drink. "Why then?"

"Cos that's…when he makes his move"

* * *

"This is a disaster!" Wallace shouted to the assassins in the room. "All these years you have been here and you couldn't even land a hit on the bastard!"

"We're sorry sir…

"Yeah well that's not good enough. We were supposed to be calling the shots. Now look, he's calling them now! He has taken a hostage" Wallace shouted taking a seat. There was a long awkward silence until "What do we do now sir?"

"Well…what do you think we should do agent Law?" Wallace asked him which made him very uncomfortable.

"Well um…we could…" Law panicked. " We could find CNA…" Agent Nina interrupted.

"What! Are you insane? Do you have any idea what that could do to the operation?" Wallace shouted. "Well sir, she is very good when coming to tracking Sasuke, even when no one has a clue where he is" Nina explained. Wallace sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine! Get CNA!"

"Er Sir…what if she don't come with us?"

"Make her…by force!"

* * *

"Oh Sasuke you Genius!" Sakura squealed planting a huge kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I must say I'm impressed, managing to kidnap and get out of the scene without a trace" Kabuto said looking at the tied up Hinata. "Well what did you expect Kabuto? This is Sasuke we're talking about." Sakura said holding his arm. "So now what? Hold her for a ransom?" Kabuto asked taking a seat on the chair. " I was thinking for £10000.00 ryo, what do you think?" Sasuke asked smirking at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard his plan. "Oh Sasuke your so smart!" Sakura smiled hugging him.

"Now there is only two things you have to worry about" Kabuto pointed out. "What's that?" Sasuke asked. "The NA and CNA "

"Please I can handle them, you saw how I handled one of them today. I'm sure the girl isn't gonna be a problem, now Sakura you coming with me to the casino tonight?"

"Of course"

* * *

9:00 pm…in the casino.

"Cat we have been here half a day, when are we gonna move?" GG asked Cat who are on the slot machines. "We don't need to move until he gets here" She said pulling the leaver. "Until who gets here?"

As soon as she said that Cat pointed to the entrance, GG turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walk through the doors. "Oh…I get it now, but how did you know they would be here?"

"Its Saturday night, he's always here on a Saturday night," Cat smirked. "Well then lets get him" GG said about to walk off but pulled back by Cat.

"Hold on, the guy with the posh tuxedo, he's working for Sasuke, and the guy with the champagne tray he is too…if we get too close to Sasuke, they might make a move for him" Cat said examining the room. "How do you know all this?" GG asked not taking her eyes off of Sasuke. "The way they all looked at each other when they came in, now come on" Cat explained grabbing GG's arm and walking off with her. They walked to the bar and sat down, "So what now? We just watch them?" GG asked as she looked at Cat who had her eyes stuck like glue on Sasuke. "If this works, we will get him tonight" Cat whispered, "If what works?"

Cat sighed "I have been coming here every Saturday night, and I have worked out that there is one time of the evening that Sasuke isn't within range of the other bodyguards, so when that time comes…we strike" Cat explained to GG who smiled because she now understands. "But what about Sakura?"

"Are you kidding? One shot from a gun and she is out, Sasuke is a little more difficult cos of that shield he is wearing…wait"

"What's wrong?" GG asked as Cat's eyes started squinting around. "That guy there" she pointed to a man with another champagne tray, "What about him?"

"All together including Sasuke's bodyguard there are 11 champagne tray waiters but…there are twelve tonight" Cat got up and started to walk around following the twelve guys movement. But keeping an eye on Sasuke as well. "Hmmm" Cat said as she watched the movements between the two, to see if there is any connection.

Cat then gasped, "What is it?" GG whispered. "That's an agent…most likely from NA," Cat explained. "But how would they know Sasuke would be here tonight?" GG asked turning her attention to Sasuke again. "They did not know that he was here tonight…they are after someone else"

"Who?"

"Don't know but we're gonna find out" Cat and GG ran to an observation deck that shows the whole casino, Cat went into her bag and pulled out a book, that looked like a normal book from the front but had a telescope lence which zoomed in on the whole casino.

"What are we looking for now?" GG asked as she look at the screen in the book. "We are looking for people who shouldn't be here this evening…so that's him,…him…her, and her and him and wow there is lots of them here…but why?" Cat asked herself while GG looked out for Sasuke. "FREEZE!" Cat and GG quickly turned to see an agent with a gun pointing it at them.

"They are after us…"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review nicely.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Put your hands up!" the agent shouted, Cat and GG smirked then both pulled out a gun. The agent gasped then shouted again "Now!"

"Look buddy, you can't shoot us both, without one of us shooting you" GG explained. "Yeah so don't be a prick, and piss off" Cat snapped and was ready to shoot her gun. The agent didn't back down, both GG and Cat shrugged and jumped off the observation deck. The agent started shooting at them which panicked everyone in the casino.

Cat landed on all fours while GG landed on the gambling table on two legs. "Shit, this has caused quite a stir!" GG said watching everyone run around in a panic. "Quick find Sasuke!" Cat shouted as they started to run into the other half of the casino. Where no one has heard the gunshots and haven't panicked. "Split up and find him, when you do either beat the shit outta him or shoot him"

"Got it!" GG replied as they both split up around the casino.

Cat quickly walked around then noticed some agents coming that way. "Shit…Excuse me!" she said pushing in a group of people around the gambling table. She looked around and noticed people looking at her, "Hi, so who's winning?"

"I am" a random guy with lots of chips said. "Lets see…go for blue 24"

"Are ya sure?" he asked frowning at her. "Yes"

He shrugged and betted it all followed by everyone else. It span, and landed on blue 14, everyone gave her death glares. "I was just teaching you all a valuable lesson…not to bet it all" she shrugged with a sweat drop. Then she noticed an agent smirking at her from the other side of the table.

"Oh crap! Excuse me!" she pushed out of the crowd, and ran off. As she ran off she ran past an opening where a bunch of gambling tables were. As she ran past she came back, to notice GG was on top of one holding a huge stick shouting, "Get back! You don't wanna mess with this! You better get your ass away from me! Get back!" she whacked the guards and agents with a shuffler stick. "What the hell?" Cat said to herself.

"Hey you!" a guard shouted heading straight for her. "Eep!" she screeched and quickly ran off. While she was running she saw Sasuke covering Sakura and quickly heading for the exit. "Oh no you don't!" She jumped up high and grabbed two guns out of her gun pouch and was about to fire when…something sharp hit her leg, she gasped in pain and crashed to the floor. She looked at her leg, and noticed she has been shot by a tranquilliser. "Shit…" she said in pain as her eyes began to go blurry.

Agents began to surround her, but Cat wasn't going out without a fight, she got up but fell back down again. "Assholes…" she snapped weakly at them. Then GG who has her hands tied behind her back, and a bruise on her head, was pushed to the floor next to Cat by guards. "Hello again CNA…"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it, please review nicely **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry guys i havent updated in a while, thats cos my computer was bein stupid, and my yahoo isnt working, but i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Cat smirked just before losing consciousness, she knew that voice from a long time ago. As she passed out, GG growled at the agents. "Wallace, you lousy son of a…!" she shouted charging at him, but is knocked out. Wallace only closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, as he signals agents to pick up the two girls.

* * *

Later on GG slowly awakes, her head hurting like crazy. As she awakes her hands are tied above her head, with her sat on a very uncomfortable ground, that seemed to be moving. "Oh HELL NO! No I have not been stuffed in the back of a STUPID TRUCK!" she shouted frustrated and tried to break out of the ropes that her hands are tied with.

She looks around and sees Cat tied up on the opposite side of the truck. Only frowning at the ground. "Cat! Are you alright?" GG asked, Cat raised her head and smirked. "Yeah, are you?"

"I guess, why aren't you mad or anything?"

"Why would I be?" Cat replied looking up at her ropes. "Well cos we're tied up in the back of a truck, obviously being taken to NA headquarters"

Cat sighed "GG, the best thing about being an agent that leaves an organisation…is that you have old allies inside, who owe you favours" Cat smirked.

In Wallace's office, Wallace was sat at his chair looking out of the window. Until agents who have Cat and GG's hands behind their back came in. "Ah CNA and friend" Wallace greeted which put a huge frown on GG's face, "FRIEND! THAT'S IT! NO GG OR COOL NICKNAME! I ONLY GET FRIEND?! She shouted and then pulled back by the agent holding her. "Long time no see Wallace…how's your business going?" Cat asked smirking at him.

"That's none of your concern anymore CNA…"

"Oh come on, enough with the CNA stuff pops, you know that's only a cover name" she said rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, to more important matters, we have asked you here for an important task…" Wallace explained leaning back in his chair.

"We're listening"

Wallace sighed "We need your help in the rescue of Hinata Hyuga, and the capture of Sasuke Uchiha"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" GG shouted "We were just about to nail him in that stupid casino until you assholes got in the bloody way!" GG shouted stomping her feet, then pulled back again.

"Is that so?" Wallace asked looking at Cat who nodded. "Well in that case our apologies, but you can track him again cant you?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Cat said frowning at him. "Good, cos now you work for us, your our tracking tool"

"TOOL?!" Cat shouted "OH HELL NO!" She booted the agent that was holding her in the stomach and punched the one who was holding GG in the face. She took one of the agents guns and pointed it at Wallace. "You can dream on if you think I'm being your bloody tool, I fell for that shit before!" she glared at Wallace which made him nervous.

"Now CNA there is no need for such…" She gets ready to fire her gun. "Alright I understand your angry, but if you help us…you will be greatly rewarded"

"No thanks…"

"Cat! More agents on the way up!" GG warned as Cat quickly looked around, and jumped up to the air vent, "GG this way!" she shouted as GG followed Cat into the air vents.

As agents ran down the hallways of the organisation, Cat and GG jumped out of one of the air vents and looked around. "So…do you know a way out of this place?" GG asked readying her gun, "Yep, this way" they ran down the halls, and were stopped by some agents. "Hold it right there!"

"Oh shit" GG cursed holding her hands above her head, while Cat did the same. All of a sudden a huge fire extinguisher was lobbed at the agents heads knocking them out. Cat and GG looked at them then looked up to see a guy that is wearing a black tank top, black jeans, has short blonde hair, with black sneakers.

"Well what do you know?…nice to see you again Yazu"

**Well hope you liked that chapter, please review nicely. Next one will be a bit longer. Bye, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Didn't expect to see you here again Cat," Yazu said putting the gun in his pocket. "Yeah well I didn't expect to be here again, Thanks for your help" Cat said looking around for guards. "No prob, hey GG" Yazu greeted, "Hi…hey do you know a way out without being seen?"

"Yeah follow me" They all raced down the corridors, Corridor through corridor they ran through until finally they reached a fire exit. "Quick out this way" Yazu shouted opening the door for the two. Cat and GG ran out the doors and headed for the woods. But quickly turned to see one is not following, Yazu was watching them from the doors. "Hey! Aren't you coming?!" GG shouted back at him,

Yazu shook his head "I have to stay here so I can keep you in on what these lot are planning"

"Yeah but they'll know you helped us…they will…"

"Yazu" Cat interrupted, which turned both of their attention to her. "Be careful yeah…you're a good partner, Don't wanna lose you" she smiled and headed for the woods. GG just watching Cat walk off, then turned and smiled at Yazu "Yeah what she said" and ran off after her.

In the dark woods all sorts of noises were heard, "What I'm not a good partner?" GG asked breaking the silence. "Huh?"

"You said Yazu was a good partner, aren't I?" GG asked looking down then surprised as she bumped into Cat who was standing in front of her. "GG…Do you even think I would be working with you if I didn't think you weren't a good partner?"

"I guess not, sorry about that I guess I've just lost it" GG smiled. Cat put her hand up and GG gave her a high five. "Don't worry about it" Cat said but then GG noticed a strange mark on Cat's hand.

* * *

"HOW DID YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" Wallace shouted slamming his fist on the desk. While a room filled with agents stood quiet. "They are just two girls! One of them isn't even fully human! And you couldn't even keep them from leaving the bloody building!"

"Our apologies sir we were struck in the head with a fire extinguisher," one of the agents said. "A fire extinguisher?"

"Yes sir, but the thing was the two girls were in front of us when we were struck, so someone else was with them"

"So your telling me that there is a spy among us?" Wallace asked raising an eyebrow. "Its possible sir"

"Find that person now!"

* * *

"Ok so we need a new plan…stay low for a while." Sasuke said sat on the couch next to Sakura. "What about her?" Kabuto asked pointing to Hinata, who is still tied up and gagged. "Well we'll just wait for them to make the first move wont we?" Sasuke smirked. "Oh that reminds me Sasuke, you got a call from Orochimaru…he wants to talk to you about your little project"

"Ah great…its about time" Sasuke said picking up the phone and dialling Orochimaru's number….

Ring, Ring,…Ring, Ring,…Ring "Yes?" Orochimaru asked on the phone. "Is it ready?" Sasuke asked as their was a long pause…then he heard a chuckle "Yes…Yes it is"

"Perfect"

**Sorry it took so long to update, Hope you like this chapter. I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy, Oh and Shikamaru and I are engaged now Yay us!! Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 7

As Midnight appeared, a girl with Long light golden brown hair with red streaks in a ponytail with bangs hanging over left eye, with yellowish green eyes, and pale skin was stealthily running through the woods. She wore tight camo cargo pants that slightly flare at the bottom, a shuriken chain belt that hangs kinda loosely on the hips, skin tight black long sleeve off the shoulder mesh top with a black halter top with hot pink skulls over it that stops right under the ribs. As she rushed through the woods at a fast speed, she suddenly had to come to a complete stop when she came face to face with two figures.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed

"AAAAH!" the figures screamed back, until finally they all crashed together. "Hey why don't you watch where your!… Cat? GG? That you?" She asked as she sat on top of them both from the crash. "Nice to see you again Angel" Cat replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "My bad…" Angel sweat dropped as she got off of them. "Hey guys!" Angel then shouted glomping both Cat and GG. "Didn't expect to find you two here"

"What are you doing here anyway Angel? Where is Itachi?" GG asked with her arms folded behind her head. "That's what I wanna know! He can't just vanish from me and get away with it!" Angel growled to herself, shaking a fist with flames in her eyes. "Well actually it's a good thing we found you, we need your help" Cat stated that caught Angel's attention.

"Really? What's up?" Angel asked. "You heard about Hinata?" Cat asked Angel who suddenly looked confused. "No what?"

"She was abducted by Sasuke, and is being held hostage" GG explained which made Angel shocked to hear it. "My brother in law is a real git to be honest!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah he is" Cat mumbled. "But we need to hurry up and get to a safe location where we can't be detected by others"

"Right!" Both Angel and GG said as they all ran off further into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile the whole of NA was searching for the spy. All the agents were investigating each floor and corridor in the building. Yazu who was to be believed as an NA agent, was investigating with them until he was suddenly pulled into a closet. He gave a muffled gasp and was shocked to see who grabbed him. He pushed the guys hands away "Fridgesan? What are you doing here?"

"Heh you think I'm gonna sit back when that bastard Sasuke kidnapped Hinata? Never!" Fridgesan smirked. "So then…are you the spy they are looking for? What about your organisation?" Yazu asked whispering so not to be heard. "Its called undercover, try and stay on the same page as me Yazu, now come on your with me, we need to find out what these guys are up to" Fridgesan explained as they both casually leave the closet.

* * *

In his dark gloomy lair, Orochimaru was sat at his chair in deep thought when suddenly he starts to chuckle " You took your time" he chuckled to a few figures in the doorway. Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto enter the room. "Well we are trying to be sneaky, can't draw attention to ourselves can we" Sasuke replied. Orochimaru got up and walked towards them. "Want to see?"

"Well duh! We didn't come down he to exchange pleasantries with you" Sakura snapped in disgust at him. "Very well then, follow me" Orochimaru replied leading the three into his laboratory. "Like them?" he asked as they were in a room with things that looked like things not of this earth. "What the hell are they?" Sakura asked shocked at the sight.

"They are my new army" Orochimaru declared as he stood with his new half wolf half human army. Sasuke smirked at the sight, knowing that he was in control from this stage on. "Lets try and see if NA can stop us now!"

**Hope you liked it, I will update sooner I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sir we are not able to locate the spy" An agent explained to Wallace. He sighed and gave him a glare, "Tell me agent Tao, have you actually been looking around the base for a spy?"

"Yes sir"

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Wallace shouted making Tao jump. "You wont simply find a spy by looking for him! He could be anyone!! You will have to act like a spy to catch a spy" Wallace explained eyeballing anyone who walks by. "Yes sir!" Agent Tao replied as he excited Wallace's office. Wallace sat down in his chair and sighed. "We will find you"

* * *

Cat sighed as she tried to focus on her contacts on her phone, GG and Angel were talking about Itachi. "So where was that last place you saw him?" GG asked which Angel didn't take long to think about. "In bed!"

GG sweat dropped "Ok then…"

"What?…Oh no not like that! Well…actually"

"er er Angel! I don't wanna know that part" GG said not sounding like she wants to know. "Sorry hun" Angel sweat dropped and hugged GG. "Its ok, hey Cat what you up to?" GG asked. "I'm trying to find Fridgesan's organisations number" Cat replied not taking her eyes off of her phone. "Why?" Angel asked. "Well I need to know if Fridgesan went undercover like he told me, and if he did I need to get in touch with whoever is in charge there at the mo" Cat explained then gave up looking at all her contacts. "Must be on my other phone"

"How many contacts do you have?" GG asked as she took Cat's phone. "Well I have Naruto, and all of Konoha practically" Cat replied not thinking anything of it. While GG and Angel's jaws dropped. "Come on guys we better get going" Cat said taking her phone back from GG, and as she did GG caught sight of the strange mark on Cat's hand again. "Hey Cat, What is that exactly on your hand?" GG asked which made Angel notice it too. "What this?" Cat asked showing the very peculiar mark on her hand. " Yeah, I noticed it before"

"Ah its nothing really important, I like to see it more as a birth mark" Cat explained smiling at the two.

* * *

"I can't believe what you have accomplished so far Sasuke, you really are amazing!" Sakura said giving Sasuke a huge make out kiss. "Yeah he is, but what exactly are you gonna do with your little doggies?" Kabuto asked Sasuke who eventually broke the kiss with Sakura. "Well first…they are gonna wipe out the whole of NA, then Konoha!" Sasuke explained with a smirk on his face. "Oh Sasuke that's BRILLIANT!!" Sakura shouted with joy, then hugged Sasuke. "Uh huh…when is this operation gonna start?" Kabuto then asked with the smirk still remaining on Sasuke's face. "When they 'figure' out where we are" Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

Yazu and Fridgesan were casually roaming the corridors, trying not to look suspicious. They walked and walked until they heard a meeting going on in Wallace's office. "You sure you know where they are?" Wallace asked in a sort of excited tone. "Yes sir, we have detected Sasuke in the middle of Konoha" Agent Anna explained. "Well what are you waiting for Go! Go! I want every agent out there now!" Wallace demanded making everyone leave the room. Every agent got their equipment and rushed out to the middle of Konoha. Fridgesan smirked at the news he had found out and rang a number on his cell.

* * *

Cat's phone rang and she answered "Hello?"

"Cat, guess what I have found out" Fridgesan whispered on the other end. "Oh Hello, thanks for letting me know that you went undercover after all…"

"Not now! This is important, we have located Sasuke!"

"Really where?" Cat asked smirking at the news. "In the middle of Konoha! Go there now before the NA get there first" Fridgesan said which put a frown on Cat's face. "Ok…"

"Gotta go, I got to alert my guys good luck"

"Yeah you too" Cat hung up the phone still frowning. "What is it?" Angel asked.

"They have located Sasuke…in the middle of Konoha" Cat explained. "That's great!" Angel shouted with joy. "Yeah lets go and kick the shit outta him!" GG shouted too.

"Something isn't right…Why would Sasuke be in the middle of Konoha, what's there?" Cat asked herself, hoping either GG and Angel would be able to answer. "I dunno, must be his lair or something" Angel answered.

Cat started to think very hard, "Cat come on we have to get there" GG explained with urgency in he voice. "Ok ok lets go!" Cat agreed as they all started running towards the middle of Konoha.

* * *

"Good news" Kabuto said catching Sasuke's attention. "What is it?"

"They 'found' us"

"Oh no" Sasuke replied sarcastically " Well we better be ready to greet them"

"Don't worry, our welcoming committee is right outside" Kabuto smirked as they have a huge screen showing the outside of Orochimaru's base with all the wolf men army camouflaged outside.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will update soon. Please review nicely.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey!! We got to go now!" Fridgesan shouted as he and Yazu burst in his HQ, but everyone was looking nervous about something. "What? What is it?" he asked as suddenly out of his group appears Oreo. "Oh…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Oreo snapped at him. "I…I've been under cover" Fridgesan said trying not to be intimidated. "Without me!!" Oreo snapped again which shocked Fridgesan a bit. "You…would actually want to go undercover with me?" Fridgesan asked sounding surprised.

"Obviously! I love you remember!" Oreo still snapping but with a little blush at the same time. "Well come on then! Lets go kick Sasuke's ass!!" Fridgesan shouted which excited everyone in the room, and they all set out.

* * *

Wallace and his agents arrived at the lair where Sasuke was at. "Ok everyone get into positions, when its all clear we infiltrate the lair" Wallace commanded to everyone.

Not far from the scene Cat, GG and Angel were watching through binoculars. "Wow! I don't think I've seen that many agents before" GG said amazed. "Yeah same here" Angel agreed. "They might actually come through this time"

"I don't think so…something isn't right" Cat said trying to look at something suspicious at the scene.

The agents were all getting closer to the lair when suddenly Sasuke appeared on the roof. "Well isn't this a nice surprise!!" he shouted which got everyone's attention, even Cat, GG and Angel's. "This is the end Sasuke! It ends now! Hand us Hinata and we may take it easy on you"

"Heh as appealing as that sounds, I don't think my new friends will like that very much" Sasuke smirked and snapped his fingers.

Everyone waited, but nothing was happening, until and agent took one step and the ground suddenly started move, "Whoa what the…AHHHHHH!" he screamed as a wolf man grabbed him and lobbed him. This shocked everyone, and the rest of the army of wolves made themselves visible for every agent to see. Growling and roaring at them.

Cat, GG and Angel were shocked too. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The agents started to fire at the wolves but they had no affect, and the wolves started to attack and devourer the agents one by one. Wallace was scared seeing all his agents being slaughtered in front of him, so as he started to back away a wolf man started to approach him with his fangs dripping with a combination of blood and drool. Getting closer and closer to him. Wallace was frozen with fear, with the only motion of his sweat pouring off of his head. The wolf raised a claw and was about to strike Wallace through his head when suddenly…the claws were stopped, with Cat holding them back. Her eyes red and savage "Leave him alone asshole" as she pounded the wolf sending it shooting back. GG and Angel got Wallace and protected him.

"CAT!!!" Fridgesan shouted as he and his group appeared with their tanks and weapons. Cat looked over to him and his group. "Are we late?" Fridgesan asked looking at the scene.

"Nope…infact your just in time, hey GG looks like your gonna be able to kick the shit outta Sasuke now" Cat smirked which put a huge smile on her face. "Hell yes! Its about time!"

"What do you say Wallace? We a team?" Cat asked holding out her hand to the scared Wallace. "For now" he smirked. As everyone took their battle stance against the lair.

**Hope you like it. I will update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone is at their battle stance against the lair. Sasuke watches and growls at the scene, he returns back inside of the lair with Sakura, Kabuto and Orochimaru. "So Sasuke how did it go?" Sakura asked hoping for a positive answer. "We are at war with them" Sasuke replied getting his Sharingan ready. "Kabuto! Get Hinata and try to escape with her, Orochimaru just stay here and only attack when threatened. Sakura…" Sasuke commanded but paused when he looked at Sakura. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Stay out of the way" Sasuke glared at her as he ran off, leaving Sakura shocked. "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you fight alone so they can take you away" Sakura mumbled angrily to herself as she ran off the same way Sasuke did.

* * *

"Alright guys! This is it, the Final showdown! You all ready?" Cat asked everyone who was looking ready. Then looking at the wolf men she commanded "Lets go!!"

As everyone charged towards the lair. The wolf men started to charge back, "Two can play at this game gits!" Angel shouted Transforming into a wolf girl herself and started fighting with the wolf men. "You get em Angel!" GG cheered as she and Cat were running towards the base. Fridgesan and his men were shooting the wolves with their (better then NA's) guns.

Oreo came out charging at the wolf men just pounding away at them, sending them flying which were shocking Fridgesan's group. "That's my girl" Fridgesan sighed as he watched his Oreo kicking the ass of mutant wolf things.

* * *

Cat and GG managed to get right up to the front of the lair when suddenly a wolf man came and struck the ground so GG and Cat had to jump aside. The wolf man growled and headed for GG, she got in a battle stance when suddenly it was smashed into the wall by this huge Bengal tiger. "Huh?"

When it came back it was pretty clear who it was "Jaffa?? Whoa you got big!" GG looked amazed as Jaffa had grown quite large. "What about me?" Cookie asked as he appeared too and gave a big grin. "Um…you haven't really grown at all have you?" GG sweat dropped. "Have to!" Cookie snapped.

"Can we not do this now?" Cat asked as she booted down the front door of the lair. "Come on guys!" Cat shouted as they ran inside.

They ran and ran until they came across a girl screaming. It was Hinata trying to get away from Kabuto. Cat gasped and ran up to Kabuto from behind "HEY ASSHOLE!!!" She shouted as he turned around and got a huge punch in the face, which sent him crashing through five different walls in the lair. GG got Hinata calmed and able to speak. "Are you okay Hinata?" GG asked her. "I think so…where is Naruto?" She asked still in shock. "Here ride Jaffa, she will take you to safety" GG instructed as Hinata got on Jaffa and rode out.

"Well that's her safe, Now lets go finish Sasuke!" GG shouted excitedly. "Right lets go!" Cat agreed as they ran, but as they ran through one corridor Sakura appeared "HYAAAH!" She shouted hurling one of her earth shattering punches at Cat and GG. "Shit!" they both shouted and jumped out of the way. Dodging all the rubble flying at them. "There is no way! Your getting Sasuke!" Sakura shouted looking very pissed off, and blocking the path that leads to Sasuke.

"Great…"

**Hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as I can. See yas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 aka final chapter

"TAKE THIS!!!" Oreo shouted pounding the shit out of a wolf man on the ground. "Er…Oreo I think you got it" Fridgesan sweat dropped. "huh?" Oreo said looking down at a very flat wolf man. Oreo giggled and started attacking another one, while Fridgesan and his team were shooting them. Angel being her wolf self was attacking them viciously but when she realised that there wasn't that many left she ran inside the lair. Yazu was firing at the wolf men, and then did the same as Angel.

* * *

Cat and GG were staring at Sakura who clearly wasn't going to let them pass. "Your not getting Sasuke!" She shouted at them. "Why do you even care for him? He is trying to destroy Konoha!" GG asked trying to get through to Sakura. "Because one day when you little pests will be gone, Sasuke and I will rule Konoha together!" Sakura cackled.

"You really think that's gonna happen? Once Sasuke is in charge he will dispose of you just like everyone else" Cat explained which really pissed off Sakura. "SHUT UP BITCH!!" Sakura screamed charging at both of them with one of her huge punches.

Cat and GG waited till she got close then jumped out of the way, Cat saw Sakura crying. "See you know its true cos your crying" Cat said which made Sakura even more angry.

"I SAID SHUT IT!!" Sakura screamed again, about to attack Cat but GG punched her in the face which made Sakura crash to the ground. GG Pinned her down, and made sure she kept down. "Go on Cat, shoot her!" GG said looking at Cat. Cat stared at Sakura who was still crying.

Cat got her gun out of her pouch, and aimed it at Sakura, Sakura looked at Cat then closed her tear filled eyes waiting for the impact of the gunshot.

All she heard was a small crash next to her, she slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the gun was next to her on the ground. Cat was walking passed her towards the way that Sakura was blocking. GG who just looked confused followed her.

Sakura was confused too, she stared at the gun then Cat and GG, but Sakura was a sly cow and grabbed the gun and aimed at the two. She was about to fire it when "I don't think so bitch!" Angel shouted booting Sakura in the face again. Yazu was with her and took the gun off Sakura. "It wouldn't of done ya any good anyways" Yazu smirked.

"Why?" Angel asked. "This is Cat's prank gun" Yazu chuckled, as he fired it and a small kitty toy came out and screamed in a very high squeaky voice Bang!

* * *

Jaffa ran out to Fridgesan, with Cookie and Hinata on her back. It wasn't much of a struggle because all the wolf men were beaten up and dead on the ground. Hinata was let off of Jaffa's back, "Its ok Hinata, Your safe now" Fridgesan comforted Hinata.

"So what now? Them guys are still in there" Cookie asked looking at the lair. "I'm sure that they will send us a signal of when we can blow up this shithole" Oreo said standing next to Fridgesan.

"What does the signal look like?" Cookie asked confused. "I don't know, but I'm sure they will make it clear to us"

Cat and GG appeared in the room that was where they were to believe Sasuke was hiding. They scanned the room, then suddenly they were struck in the back of the necks by two guns, that were in Sasuke's hands. They both fell to the ground, while Sasuke smirked. "That was too easy CNA, you telling me that was the best you could do?"

Their bodies suddenly puffed into smoke and was replaced with two logs. Sasuke was shocked then looked around then was double punched in the face by Cat and GG. Sasuke fell but back flipped back up and disappeared to behind them and grabbed Cat's long hair in a handful while booting GG away.

He held a knife up against her neck. "Is this what you planned?" Sasuke smirked.

"Argh you prick!" Cat shouted in pain as Sasuke was pulling her hair while holding it. "And what about you? You cant shoot without the knowing that you might hit you're her too" Sasuke asked smirking at GG.

"You really are a ugly chicken ass haired BASTARD!" GG shouted at him.

Sasuke merely took no notice of the insult and still smirked. "Now once I get rid of you two, and finish off your friends, I will be able to rule Konoha !" Sasuke laughed, Cat rolled her eyes then smirked "That's what you think!" as she, even though it was painful, pulled out her hair extensions. "OW SHIT!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

Angel and Yazu burst in too, and see Sasuke, Cat and GG. "He's still standing?" they both said shocked.

"Why is that so surprising?" Sasuke asked glaring at them. "Normally Cat would of kicked your ass about now?" Angel explained.

"I've been waiting for the right moment" Cat said glaring at Sasuke, "Which will be never!" Sasuke replied at her comment. Grabbing out his gun.

"Since when you do you carry a gun?" GG asked shocked. "Since I nicked one from the casino that evening" Sasuke replied holding it up. "Hey GG wanna see what this mark is?" Cat came out with randomly. "You said it was a birthmark"

"Yeah I lied" Cat said as the mark lit up. The mark started to spread up her arm and over her body. Her eyes went blood red, and she put her hands together. The marks started to shine really bright and a huge beam was growing in front of her. "MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T MOVE!" Cat shouted. Which GG and Angel went to stop him.

Sasuke kept punching and dodging away from them. Suddenly from out of no where Naruto appeared. "Hey Sasuke!!" he shouted which shocked everyone in the room.

"This is for what you did before!" he says putting his hand in justu style, and he puffed up in smoke and turned into Naruko (his sexy justu). Sasuke just stared in disbelief at him, while everyone else did the same.

But Naruto's plan actually worked because Sasuke was sidetracked he forgot about Cat's beam, and before Sasuke could do anything he was fired at the wall, in a huge fiery explisiony blast. He was knocked out.

"Well…that was…interesting Cat" Angel said shocked as was everyone else.

"Is that him done? Or do we need to.." GG asked getting out her gun and pointing it at Sasuke.

"Er guys?" Angel said sounding nervous as she was staring at something, everyone else looked and Saw a beaten up Sakura holding up something. "Haven't you giving up yet?" GG asked but then noticed what she was holding.

Sakura was holding a bomb, that had only 20 seconds left till exploding. She has lost it repeatedly chanting "Your not taking him!"

"Sakura just calm down! Put the bomb down! Put it down!" GG kept saying, Angel was doing the same while Yazu said "Cat what do we do?"

"Everyone out!!" She shouted as they all jumped out the window. "You crazy ass bitch!" GG shouted as the bomb went off exploding a side of the lair.

"Is that the signal?" Cookie asked. "Looks like it FIRE!!!" Fridgesan shouted, and all his tanks fired at the lair. Exploding huge chunks of it, bit by bit by bit. Until it was completely destroyed.

* * *

Everyone cheered and celebrated. Hinata was glomped and hugged by Naruto, Oreo was snogging Fridgesan

Wallace was not far from the scene watching it all. Cat came up behind him. "I'm sorry about NA" She said sounding sympathetic. Wallace sighed "Its alright, I'm sure I can find more agents"

"What?…you really gonna replace em all?"

"What else can I do? I can't run an organisation with no people" Wallace explained. "Well, you could always…

Wallace stared at Cat as she was finishing her sentence, "Well ahem, you aint exactly a spring chicken anymore, why don't you…retire?" Cat asked looking awkward about the question. Wallace chuckled "I guess that could always be an option, looks like I'm out of the agent department"

"Yeah, but you had fun there. We even had our time at one point" Cat smiled which earned one back. "Yeah we did. But that was a while back now, back when you were only very young"

"Yeah…but still you did teach me a lot, and I'm grateful for it. Good luck Wallace, See ya" Cat said walking off. "Goodbye CNA"

* * *

Cat returned with the others and was glomped to the floor by Angel and GG. "We did it!!" they shouted with joy. "Yep we did, that's cos we rock!" Cat smiled at them. "WE ALL DO!!" She then shouted.

"Well where do we go now Cat?" they both asked. "What time is it?" Cat asked randomly. "10:30" they both replied.

Cat's face dropped. "Uh oh!…um guys I'll see ya later, I gotta go…"

"Oh Caaaaaaaaat" a voice was heard behind them "EEEP!" Cat began to run as she recognised the voice but was frozen in place. She sweat dropped and was force to turn around, as she was caught by Shadow possession justu.

"Where have you been Cat?" Shikamaru asked her. "Errrr….I was kinda busy" she sweat dropped.

"Not buying it, come on you" he said walking off which made her walk off too. "See ya guys…I hope"

"ITACHI!" Angel screamed with joy as he was with Shikamaru, she glomped him and then asked "Where the hell have you been??"

"I was getting you something"

"You were?"

"Yep" he said handing her a HUGE diamond. She screamed with joy again and hugged the days lights out of him. "Come on you! We're going home!" Angel said dragging Itachi with her. As all the couples walked off. GG just shrugged and sighed. "Ah well, I rule anyway!" She laughed and got on Jaffa's back and rode with her and Cookie.

In the rubble of the lair, all was silent until, a hand appeared out of the rubble. "This isn't over!" a dark voice shouted as he appeared all bloody from the rubble. "I am still here" Orochimaru smirked and gave a huge evil laugh in the moonlight.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my story, if not ah well I've wrote it now. I'd like to thank all the reviewers, and favers. You all very nice people! Please review nicely. **


End file.
